


在最后

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, 自杀提及, 药物使用, 长期抑郁情绪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Summary: Tony发现他没什么能留下的了。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	在最后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink__Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/gifts).

> 给@Pink__Ink的回礼！！

Tony坐在椅子上，一动不动。

这个过程已经持续了一天。他听着自己胸口上反应堆运作时发出的细微响声，他在思考。_我是不是应该留下点儿什么？_他想。比如一段坦白，一个视频……或者一句话。

好吧。他有点儿丧气了。因为当他把范围缩小到一句话之后，他仍然想不到他要说些什么。

这的确很奇怪。对于Tony Stark而言，他就应该是那种随时可以掏出点儿什么东西来说的人。这种空白-在这种时刻，让他感觉到非常陌生。他那段空白的记忆里，他上次决定要这么做的时候他给很多人留下了视频，也说了很多的话。那就像是他被逆转时所做的事一样让他没有任何真实感，他知道那是他做的，但也就是这样了。也就是这样了。

于是他把范围缩小了一点儿，他试图对**某个人**说，所以他开始搜寻名单，一个一个排出人名。绝境让他像是台电脑，但这种事他仍然……不，绝境做不到这个。他从下到上飞快地划掉那些名字，可笑的是这是他这一天来干的最有效率的一件事。然后那本来就不算长的名单被他缩减成几个人名的排列组合——这证明这些人在他看来同等重要。

但他好像没有什么要和Peper说的，……对，Rhodey也是。他们已经很久没见过面了，也大概没有什么再去留言的必要。他暂时还不想打扰他们的生活。

然后是Steve。

Steve。哦-天啊、天啊。

他试图碰触这个名字的时候那些突然出现的情绪和幻痛几乎要把他淹没了，Tony难过的蜷在椅子上，把头埋在手臂圈起的狭小空间里颤抖着。**Steve**。他绝望地想。**Steve**。他能给Steve留下点儿什么？他要跟他说些什么？那些欢快的日子离他都太远了，他现在是怎么和他相处的？他们有多久没有心平气和的坐下来聊天了？就像是曾经那样。刨去那些尖锐的指责和刻意的后退，在Tony试图站回到他身边的时候下意识的躲避和留给他的背影。**我们不再是朋友了**。Steve鲜明的向他这样传达着信息。或许他们曾经有修复的可能，但该死的Tony Stark就是这么轻易的将这一切搞砸就像他天生就适合干这个一样。

** 我永远地失去了他。 **

在幻痛过去之后他麻木的想着。好像是有东西将他把那些翻涌的伥惶和绝望、自戕自戮的冲动都隔离在外，留下的是空白。大片的空白和千疮百孔。

好吧。他绝望地下了判决书。_我没有东西留下来了。_

Tony把自己僵硬的身体从椅子上扯了下来。_我没有话应该说了。_

他走向浴室。

*

事实证明，不受欢迎和不被信任才是他的日常。

“你以为我们愿意这样吗？关心你？Stark？像你的保姆一样跟在你的屁股后面就像你他妈的不是一个成年人似的。你知道我们也有多累吗？”

好吧、好吧。他想。Tony感觉到自己被刺痛了。**别搞特殊，你在浪费大家的时间**。他得到了这样的回应。但其实他干的混蛋事不少，他也许听习惯了。……也许。

Tony发觉自己有点不对劲起来了。这些对他来说不应该是家常便饭吗？现在他的样子就好像是他以前从来没经历过似的。他好像没有以前那么**坚不可摧**了，他竟然会因为这样的话而感到受伤。这太奇怪了，这不该发生的。

“那就滚远点。”他最后说。

*

当其他人都转身离开的时候，Tony仍然没能够从战斗时飙升的腺上激素带给他的亢奋当中摆脱出来，不过他习惯了，至少比那些试图杀了他的负面情绪好多了。从他发现自己开始变得不对劲之后，他开始尝试将那些无法控制、更无法摆脱的情绪收敛压缩。即使这样他还是会慢一拍-这曾经都不会出现在他的词典上。他**希望**那些小白药片起了作用。

**真的结束了吗？ **

他恍然的想到。隔着战甲望着前面Steve的背影，美国队长健硕的倒影被即将沉没于天际的太阳拉得很长，泛红的光线把他们两个人身上都照的宛如鲜血淋漓。但Tony知道真正这样的人只有他一个。他想去问问Steve，这一切真的结束了吗？可他不敢。他们上一次的谈话和上上次的谈话都落得一个结果：不欢而散。于是这次可能也如此。他坚信他曾经所做的都是正确的，就像他坚信他和Steve之间不会再有友谊一样。Tony承认那些事情彻底击碎了他们二十多年的友情，包括他曾以为坚如磐石永远存在的那部分。可事情就是这样，哪里有什么对错，只有值不值得。

Tony数学很好，他算得明白的。这值得。他要狠狠抑制住自己的感性带来的哽咽，来说这一切都他妈的该死的值得。

地球撑到了那一日。

现在只剩下他们两个人，Tony觉得这样还挺好的。这让他感觉他们仍然还是从前那样并肩而战的朋友。

然而视线中的Steve已经转过身来看着他了，Tony低低骂了一句不好——他是不是表现得不那么“正常”以至于被Steve看出来了？他想他最近的行为已经足够讨人厌，足够让所有人都不喜欢他以至于能够减少对他的关注。这样就可以让别人不能发现他一直在受伤而且从未痊愈。他不想被发现这个，他不想别人觉得他也会受伤难过。

事实上，这是他应该遭受的。只是他不够像以前那样**坚不可摧**了。所以这是他自己的原因，没理由像是个落单的小狗一样找人哭诉。这他妈的让他看起来太软弱了。

他听见自己在战甲里发出的粗重的喘息，他希望他有想起来关掉扬声器和通讯，好让他能把那些不那么“Tony Stark”的东西隔在里面。

“有事吗？Stark。”

**STARK**。Steve这样称呼他。Tony简直要为此难过得哭出来了。每一次他的残破的心都会因为这个冰冷疏离的称呼抽痛流血，他本以为不会这样了，但仍然，一次又一次。他几乎想不起Steve上一次叫他“Tony”或者“铁壳头”是什么时候了，Steve这么做就像他也称呼对方为“Rogers”一样。虽然他心里仍然执拗的想要亲昵的叫他“Steve”，他渴求这个，他想要他们之间的友谊。

这是他的感性在尖叫着说着的。

“结束了吗？”

Tony听见自己的声音响起来。事到如今他的确有那么一点儿不想就这么画上句号了，因为他根本就不知道“结束”之后他还能做些什么。就仿佛在下了如此定论之后他就已经失去了意义一样。

然而Steve看他的眼神就像看一个疯子，就像他完全不明白他为什么要提出这个问题一样。

“结束了。”

Steve如此回答。简单而快速，宛如砍断断头台束缚刀刃的绳结。Tony感觉到自己在逐渐窒息，不受控制的恐慌在他身体里蔓延。天啊，再说点什么。他呼吸急促地想。Steve，**求你了**。

但Steve就这么离开了。没再说一句话。

*

“不好意思打搅。”Maria Hill的声音从通讯器当中响起来(Steve发现那是他的)，带着无法掩饰的焦急：“Tony Stark的信号消失了，你知道他去哪里了吗？”

令他惊讶的是，时至今日Hill居然仍然会因为Stark而联系他，他本以为那不会发生。——他们早就不再亲近了。去问Stark该死的光照会伙伴比问他来的更有用。

他曾发誓不再插手任何关于Tony Stark的事。

但现在？他也没法猜准Stark再搞什么了。他不再相信他。Steve只希望Stark能少添麻烦。……他逼迫自己这么想，只有这么做他才能感觉好受点，他才能不那么**恨**他。Steve猜他永远也不会忘记Stark对他做过什么事。**清除他的记忆**。把他扔出去就像是扔掉一堆垃圾。Tony Stark永远也不会懂那个找寻自己的过程有多痛苦，而现在的结果对他们都最好不过了。可他还得去找他。

这能怎么办呢？他没法原谅Tony，他和他像是互相伤害一样冷漠而疏离的称呼着对方的姓氏，但Steve仍然没能从那种“背叛”当中走出来，如果会的话，他想他能够和Tony重新聊聊的。

他没意识到他开始重新称呼Stark为“Tony”。

Steve的脚步停了下来，他超乎常人的嗅觉已经感知到了空气当中弥漫着的血腥味。而来源是Stark的房间。

他发现自己的胃袋像是被人攥在手里那样尖锐的刺痛起来，惴惴不安。Steve有些不敢想象那扇门后面会是一副什么样子，但明明这样的味道是他曾经有段时间最熟悉的。他可能只是在害怕可能发生在Stark身上的事情因为Steve清楚地知道这里只有对方一个人在住。他逼迫自己先去寻找别的地方。

没有。 Stark常待的工作室里面没有男人的身影，散乱着的零件和战甲的半成品，一切都乱糟糟的，像是有人把它们统统砸过一遍又恢复原位。Steve告诫自己不要去注意桌上的那些小白药瓶。厨房、卧室、曾经复仇者们的会议室……都没有。只有空气里弥漫着的血腥味。而他从来没发现这里竟然有这么大，大到让他浑身发冷。

“Stark！”

这到底是怎么回事？Steve摸不清。他像是抓住什么救命稻草一般循着味道的来源，推开浴室的门。他希望那里是一个伤痕累累但还活着的Tony Stark。

里面的景象让他想要呕吐哭泣。

Tony躺在血水里面，浴缸里满是他的血。把他身上齐整的西服都浸透了。Steve永远也忘不掉这个味道。他曾经的朋友就那么静静地睡在那里，眼前仿佛只剩下刺眼的红色和幻境一般扭曲的白色。Tony几乎全身都是惨白的，毫无血色的——他的血都已经流尽了。

“Tony？”Steve听见自己的声音回荡在狭窄的空间里。Tony胸口的反应堆已经熄灭了，明晃晃的反着浴室冰冷的灯光，更让他感到头晕目眩的是放在架子上的刀也泛着同样的光泽而那该死的还沾着Tony的血。

他用它割开了自己的动脉，泡进了水里防止绝境修复自己。

Steve花了很长时间才找回自己身体的控制权，他机械的操控自己的身体，弯腰试图将Tony从那里面抱出来。可他实在是太轻了，Steve腰部积蓄的力量僵硬的卡在那里，不上不下的。Tony身上冷的可怕，Steve抱着他就像抱着一团冰。

_他不知道这一切究竟为什么发生。 _

可Tony问过他，他问他：“结束了吗？”。他当时是怎么回复的？——“结束了”。

_他不知道为什么这会让Tony绝望到自杀。_

他们已经很久不互相说真心话了。

“Cap？”这次是Carol的声音了：“你找到Tony了吗？他还好吗？”

“他死了。”他回答。


End file.
